End of Time
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: It's the end of the world. Will Edward and his family be able to save Bella?
1. Blackout and Twister

BPOV

I sat down and did my home work. It was a very boring day. There was the worst thunderstorm ever and Edward was hunting 139 miles away. He took his brothers with him. Alice was in Minnesota shopping at the mall of America and Rosalie went to some sort of auto show in Michigan. She was trying to get some sports car before it was released to the public. Esme was at her house decorating. Carslie was at the hospital which left me alone. I had a ton of homework on top of that. It was the end of the school year which meant the teacher's last chance to torture you which they took. I had to write a paper for English and Spanish. The Spanish teacher was expecting the paper in English and Spanish. For science I had to come up with an experiment and perform it in front of the class. For social studies I had to do an autobiography. That included writing a paper, writing a skit about that person's life, and dressing up for it. For gym I had to have my dad sign a slip saying I exercised for 13 hours. For math I had a 13 page review that covered the whole year. It was all front and back. I only had 13 days to do all of that. So I was pretty much screwed. The first thing I pulled out was my social studies book. I had to decide who I was going to do. I decided on Betsy Ross. I wrote that down and just as I turned on the laptop Edward had bought me the power went out. I lit some candles and since my laptop had a full battery I should be able to start writing a paper. I turned on the internet only to find that it was out because of the storm. So I started the skit. I was about halfway done when the power got low. I saved it just before the laptop turned off. I was now sitting in the kitchen no power, no phone, no internet, and no connection to the outside world. My phone was charging when the power went out so maybe I had enough power to call my dad. No signal. So I sat there by candle light doing my math review. When the door opened I was surprised. My dad was not supposed to be home for 45 minutes. But it was not my dad who walked through the door it was Carslie.

"Hey Carslie. What are you doing here?" I said.

"Your dad brought in an injured thief and asked me to come pick you up. He told me that you probably didn't have power and he would be in real late tonight. So grab your stuff you are going to spend the weekend with me and Esme. Maybe the kids if they get home in time." Carslie explained.

"Oh trust me if they don't get home in time I have plenty of homework to keep me busy. You might have enough books for me to do it without the internet." I joked.

"We have a generator and internet. So your homework will get done." Carslie said.

I was about to start bagging my books when Carslie stopped me, "Go pack your bag. I can handle your school stuff."

Half an hour later I was sitting in Carslie's Mercedes. I had my laptop, my laptop charger, all my homework, my phone, my phone charger, and clothes. I hoped that Edward would get home early but that was unlikely. When we got to Edward's house Carslie drove directly into the garage so we wouldn't get wet. He carried in my backpack and I carried in my clothes. Esme looked surprised when she saw me.

"Bella it's so good to see you. I didn't know you were coming. If I had I would've made you dinner. When was the last time you ate?" Esme said.

I hadn't eaten lunch because I lost my appetite after one of Mike's jokes. I hadn't eaten breakfast because I was running late and I was driving myself.

"Last night" I admitted.

In the blink of an eye Esme was in the kitchen. I heard the stove turn on and I sat down at the table and pulled out my math. 20 minutes later Esme brought me dinner. I thanked her and started eating.

"Esme do you have a treadmill around here?" I asked.

"Yes darling but you don't need to exercise." Esme answered.

"Actually I was hoping you could help me study." I explained. She looked at me funny so I continued, "You see I have 13 days to exercise 13 hours for gym. So I was thinking I could run and hour every night. While I'm running you could read me off questions from my science review."

"Alright dear but I'm going to set it for a walk. You would most likely hurt yourself if you ran." Esme agreed.

5 minutes later I was on the treadmill. After an hour I got off and handed Esme the slip she had to sign. I went and changed into my PJs while she signed it. I was about to go back to my homework when Esme pulled me aside.

"Dear you've been working nonstop since you came home from school. Why don't you sit down and watch a movie with me." Esme suggested.

We decided to watch The Happening. **(Great movie!) ** I don't know how but the night got crazy. Somehow I ended up playing Twister with Carslie and Esme while listening to the radio. I ended up sandwiched between Carslie and Esme. Carslie was on top and had his right hand between my legs and his left hand by my left hand. My legs were spread out between the middle two colors right next to each other and Carslie's legs were right next to mine. It looked really kinky. Esme was below me. Her hands were right next to each other in front of Carslie's foot. Her right leg was between my legs and her left leg was right next to her hands. Just when I thought the night couldn't get any weirder the door opened. I looked up to see Rosalie.


	2. Rosalie

BPOV

"Bella stop making out with my parents. If you want to call Edward I'm sure he will come home." Rosalie joked.

"Rosalie if you want you can come play with us." I said playfully.

"I think that's illegal." She said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:13" She answered.

"Guys I give up you two can battle out the twister championship." I said.

Slowly we untangled ourselves and I realized that Rosalie had a video camera.

"How long has that been on?" I asked.

"Long enough" She answered.

"If anyone ever see's that you better watch your back." I warned.

Just then the door opened and the boys walked in. I ran up to Edward. He seemed surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here love?" He asked.

"Powers out at home and Charlie wasn't planning on coming home at a decent time so Carslie rescued me." I said.

"What about your home work?" He asked.

"I'm halfway done with math and I started the auto biography." I said.

"What about gym?" He asked.

"That is started too."I said.

"When are you going to bed?" He questioned.

"Right after I pick up my school stuff." I answered.

"I will take care of that. Bed now!" Edward ordered.

I kissed him goodnight and went up to his room. I was about to climb in bed when the door flew open. I looked up to see Alice standing in the door way.

"Hey Alice what's up?" I said.

"Bella I saw you die." She answered.


	3. Nightmare

Previously on End of Time: _"Hey Alice what's up?" I said._

"_Bella I saw you die." She answered._

BPOV

"What!?!?!?!?" I screamed.

"Bella I don't know how but I saw you in Edward's arms dead." She answered.

"As long as I'm around you guys I'm safe. So that won't happen." I said.

"Yes but Bella if we keep you here forever won't your dad get angry." She said.

"Alice listen the wedding is in 3 months. I will just tell my dad I'm moving out early." I suggested.

"That should work." Alice replied after a moment.

She left the room and I went to sleep. I had a nightmare.

_I was sitting in bed reading. It was storming. Suddenly the bed lurched to the side and I was thrown off. I felt the ground start to shake. Out of nowhere everything and everybody started floating. I screamed but no sound came out. The storm got worse causing unimaginable lightning. The house caught on fire after a lightning bolt hit it. I started to choke from smoke but couldn't get out of the window. Suddenly Edward was in the room. He picked me up and I passed out. _

EPOV

After I finished picking up Bella's stuff I went upstairs. Bella was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly she started tossing and turning. Then she started coughing and her breathing got more labored. I decided to call Carslie.

"What's going on Carslie?" I asked when he entered the room.

"I don't know." He answered as he knelt next to her.

Suddenly she stopped breathing. The entire family ran up when they heard her heart speeding up. I was very worried. Then her heart stopped beating.


	4. Secret

Previously on End of Time: _Then her heart stopped beating._

EPOV

"Carslie what happened?" I asked franticly.

"I don't know. Son I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. I don't have the proper equipment to restart her heart."Carslie replied sadly.

Carslie stepped away from my lifeless love. I stepped closer and held her hand. We all just stood there in shock for a few moments. Then I crawled in bed next to her and cradled her in my arms.

"I saw this. I should have prevented this. It's all my fault."Alice muttered.

I was about to say something when Bella's heart started beating again. She opened her eyes and looked around a look of confusion on her face.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Bella we just saw you die." I answered.

BPOV

I woke up from that horrible nightmare to see everybody looking at me sadly. I looked around confused.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Bella we just saw you die." Edward answered.

"How could you see me die? I'm alive and I'm not a vampire. So please tell me what's going on." I said firmly.

"Bella we can talk about this later. Right now Carslie has to look you over and figure out why you died. He also has to figure out how your heart started on its own." Edward said.

I gave Edward a kiss and he left the room with the rest of his family. On his way out he turned on the light switch. That left me very confused alone with Carslie. Carslie walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bella has something been going on? Is there something you aren't telling us? Are you sick?" He asked.

"Carslie I was given a clean bill of health last time I went to the doctors." I answered.

"When was that?" He asked.

"When James attacked me. I haven't needed to go and get extensive tests since then. I have been there to get stitches after a few motorcycle accidents but haven't had any tests done." I answered truthfully.

"Well I realized that you've been acting strange and you have been walking funny. I have also realized that you are getting more and more nightmares which are causing you to be tired." Carslie told me.

"Well I can't explain any of that but as far as I know I'm perfectly healthy." I said.

"Bella I want you to come with me to the hospital tomorrow and have some tests done." He said.

"Ok" I answered.

Carslie walked out of the room and Emmett walked in a second later.

"Edward said that you had a nightmare. What was it about?" He asked.

"I was in this room. I was thrown off the bed by a sudden jerk of the bed. The ground started to shake then everybody and everything started to float. A bolt of lightning struck the house and it caught on fire. I couldn't get out and I couldn't breathe. Edward got in here just as I passed out. Then I woke up." I told him.

"Maybe that old saying is true. If you die in your dreams you die in real life." Emmett joked, "Or maybe you died because you're sick and you aren't telling us." His voice got really serious.

"Emmett let me make this clear. I am 99.9% sure that I am perfectly healthy. You know what a bad liar I am. Trust me I would not be able to keep that big of a secret. I am not lying." I started to raise my voice.

"Bella I love you and I can't lose you. You know that if you ever need to tell the family something you can come to me. I will tell them with you." Emmett offered.

"Emmett please just go. I'm getting a headache." I hollered.

Emmett kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. I laid down in bed. Why did they think I was lying to them? I was almost asleep when someone else entered.

"Bella can you please talk to me?" It was Esme.

"I'm not sick and I'm not hiding anything." I said as I sat up.

"Bella I'm not here to talk about that. I am the only one in this family that believes you about that right now. Edward is right on the border. Jasper is leaning towards believing you but he is on the border also. Everyone else thinks you're lying." She said, "I just want you to know that we all love you. We just want you to be safe. That is why they are all being so persistent. I'm sorry for the way my family is acting."She finished.

I leaned over and gave Esme a hug.

"I have been hiding only one thing that isn't very important and it shouldn't matter." I said.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair. A good amount fell out.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us? Hair falling out can mean so many things." She said worried.

"It's just a side effect of this birth control pill I'm taking. I take the pills to slow down my period. I started them a month ago. I realized a week ago that it was making my hair fall out and changing my appetite to a point where I was barely eating. So I stopped taking them. Now I've been eating more and less hair has been falling out. I would've told you guys but I didn't think it was important." I explained.

"Go to sleep dear. I will talk to the family for you." She said as she gave me another hug.

I curled up and went to sleep as she left the room. She shut the light off when she left.

EPOV

I started pacing in the living room. There had to be something Bella wasn't telling us. Why else would her heart stop? Carslie hadn't been able to get any information out of her and neither could Emmett. If she was sick she would tell us. There had to be a reason she wouldn't tell us. If she wasn't sick then she couldn't tell us anything. But then why would her heart stop. Esme had gone up to talk to her. She was planning on apologizing to Bella for out behavior. So what we freaked out. I just watched my fiancée die and come back to life. I was interrupted by Esme walking down the stairs.

"Bella was hiding something but it may or may not be important." She started, "She has been taking a birth control pill for about a month but she didn't like the side effects so she stopped taking it about a week ago." She said.

"What did she do with the package and extra pills?" Carslie asked.

"I don't know." Esme answered.

"What were the side effects?" Carslie wondered.

"Loss of appetite and hair loss" Esme replied.

"Esme why would she lie to us?" Jasper asked.

"She didn't. You guys asked if she was sick. You never asked if she recently stopped taking medication." Esme said.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and I bolted upstairs.


	5. Strange

Previously on End of Time: _Suddenly there was a loud scream and I bolted upstairs._

BPOV

When I got into my room Bella was curled up in a corner and my window was open. I know that I left my window closed. Somebody was in here.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"V-Vi-Victo-Victoria" She stuttered.

"Bella it is going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen. We will keep you safe." I assured her.

I put her back in bed and curled up next to her. I started humming her lullaby. Soon she was asleep. We sat like that until she woke up the next morning.

BPOV

I woke up at 9am. It was pouring outside and thunder and lightning were going crazy. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I ate breakfast and left the house with Carslie. On the way to the hospital the car started to jerk around. I noticed that the car wasn't just shaking the entire road was. I held on to the dashboard and Carslie started to pull over. Before he could make it all the way to the shoulder trees started falling. I started shaking with fear. What was happening? Carslie started swerving to avoid trees and other cars. After about a minute the shaking stopped and trees stopped falling.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think that was an earthquake." Carslie answered.

We started driving back to Edward's house. When we got there the entire family was on the porch. I immediately ran up to Edward. I realized that out of all the trees in the area none had fallen down by the house. I went with Edward up to his room and sat down on his bed.

"Love I have to go downstairs and talk to the family. We have to figure out what to do about your health, Victoria, and the sudden earthquake." Edward said.

I kissed him and he went downstairs. I started reading a book. Suddenly I was thrown off the bed by a sudden jolt. I ran downstairs.

"Get out of the house now!" I screamed.

I ran out the front door and my family followed. Suddenly we were all floating. Then a bolt of lightning struck the house and the house went up in flames.

"Bella how did you know that was going to happen and why are we all floating?" Edward asked.

"That nightmare I had last night is coming true. If I had stayed up in that room I would've died. Just like I did in the dream." I said as I saw the ground shake below us.

"How long will we remain floating?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know you have to ask Alice that." I said.

Just as Jasper turned to Alice we fell to the ground. What the hell was happening?


	6. Theory

Previously on End of Time: _What the hell was happening?_

BPOV

"Carslie you've been around for the longest. Has anything ever happened like this before?" I asked.

"Only in books" He answered.

I thought back to science in school. Then I had an idea but I would need to research it.

"Alright first we need to get the fire out then we can worry about everything else later." I said.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and called the fire department. The rain was controlling the fire and preventing it from spreading but it couldn't put it out. Within 13 minutes the fire truck was in the driveway. They hooked the hose to a fire hydrant I had never noticed in the trees before. Soon after the cops showed up. My dad came and when he saw me tears filled his eyes.

"Bella are you ok? When I heard about a fire at the Cullen house I was so worried." He said franticly.

"I'm fine dad" I replied.

I took Edward's hand as we watched the firefighter try to put out the fire. About an hour later the fire was out and the firefighters left. My dad left a little later. We walked back into the house and the entire first floor was untouched by the fire. We walked upstairs and found very little damage. The spare room at the end of the hallway was burnt along with a little bit of the hallway. We walked up to the third floor and found very little damage there. The spare room at the end of that hallway was burnt but the rest of the house remained untouched.

"I'm going to go play video games and make sure they weren't damaged in the fire." Emmett said before he ran off to his room.

Rosalie ran after him and Alice ran off to make sure her closet was untouched. I went down to the kitchen and pulled out my laptop and started to do some research. After about an hour of research I found the perfect website and my theory was confirmed.

"Guys I figured out what's going on." I stated.

They all ran down the stairs and stopped by me.

"What is happening Bella?" Edward asked.

"End of the world" I stated.


	7. Explanations and Preperation

Previously on End of Time: _"End of the world" I stated._

BPOV

"Bella how does that fit with anything?" Edward asked.

"The moon and the sun line up causing a rift. At the time that that happens it can create nightmares cause hearts to stop. Not only that but it causes the magnetic field to flip. That causes the world to start spinning in the opposite direction. Those three things put together can change weather, cause sudden jerks on the surface, and create earthquakes." I explained.

"Is there any way that humans could live through this?" Carslie asked.

"Yes if the changes happen slow enough then humans can live through it. If they happen to fast kiss your ass goodbye." I answered.

"Is there any way you can tell how fast this will happen?" Edward asked.

"No" I replied, "But listen, the act itself only causes people with a really weak body to die. Everyone else dies from dramatic change in weather. Such as equator being covered in ice or the North Pole. But if it happens too fast temperatures will become too extreme to live in." I said.

"What can we do about it?" Esme asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Will vampires live?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Carslie we have to change Bella." Edward said.

"Only if there are no other options. If we have other options we will wait until after the wedding." Carslie said. He turned to me before continuing, "When is it the most dangerous?"

"The first 24 hours. What time did I die last night?" I said.

"Around midnight" Edward said.

"Well it's about noon now so we have to survive 24 hours. If nothing happens we should be in the clear." I said.

"Bella go back to your normal shy self. This can do attitude on you is scary." Emmett joked.

"We have to board up the windows. We can't go outside. We have to conserve electricity and water. So Esme start bottling up all the water you can. Jasper go turn off all unnecessary electronics. Edward go board up the windows. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carslie come with me." I said as I stood up. I walked into the living room and gave more orders, "Alice I need you to help Rosalie move the couch against the front door. We have to barricade it closed so that if we get any bad weather we will be safe."

I left the room and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some candles and a lighter.

"Move all of the furniture out of here except for the coffee table." I ordered once I walked back to the living room.

Once the metal shades were down and we were safe the entire family met in the living room. It had taken us about an hour to do it all.

"Alright I don't know how bad the changes are going to affect us. It is best if we all stay in the living room for now. We have to be prepared for anything. You guys could even get killed. There could be a ton of fires breaking out. If one breaks out here I have 10 fire extinguishers. All we can do now is wait." As I finished talking there was a huge boom of thunder.

I curled up next to Edward and put my head in his lap. I hope we all make it through this.


	8. The Storm

Previously on End of Time: _I hope we all make it through this._

BPOV

Edward started playing with my hair and humming my lullaby. I was content. The contentment was short lived though. The storm outside got worse and soon you could hear trees falling in the distance. The storm was coming. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound upstairs. Edward and Jasper went to go check it out. When they came back they looked sad.

"Alice your closet got destroyed by a tree that fell on the house." Edward said while Japer calmed her.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed.

Jasper went over to Alice and Edward came back over to me. I looked over at the clock 1:30. Suddenly we got another earthquake. This one lasted 30 seconds. Then the tornado sirens went off.

"Edward can your house survive a tornado?" I asked.

"I don't know we've never tested it." He answered.

I snuggled closer to him and then you could hear the tornado tearing through the forest. When it went over Edward's house you could feel the house shaking. Eventually it passed.

This was one hell of a storm. The storm then settled down. It became your average violent thunderstorm. It continued storming and the storm picked up around 5pm. The wind picked up and we heard things banging against the metal shutters. Then a fire started in the kitchen due to a down power line that had caused a short. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran to the fire. I immediately put the fire out. This was going to be a long night. When I got back to the living room everybody let out a breath they had been holding. I went over to Edward and sat on his lap.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was lying on the bare floor. I looked around and didn't see Edward. I looked at the clock 6:30. I had made it very clear that nobody was to leave this room unless necessary.

"Edward! Alice! Rosalie! Esme! Where are you guys?!" I screamed.

**Alright I know its short but I had to leave it there. It was just too much fun to leave you guys with a cliffhanger.**


	9. Alone

Previously on End of Time: _"Edward! Alice! Rosalie! Esme! Where are you guys?!" I screamed._

EPOV

When Bella went to go put out that fire I was terrified. But she had distinctly told us not to go near any fire. When she got back we all breathed out a sigh of relief. She came over and sat directly on my lap. I pulled her closer to me. Out of nowhere the ground began to shake. She probably didn't even notice because ½ a second after it began a violent shake threw her out of my arms and against the wall. I went over to her immediately. She was unconscious but alive. In the matter of one second Bella goes from saving us all to her life hanging in the balance. I carried her over to Carslie. All I could do now was prey.

BPOV

I started running around the house franticly looking for my family. They weren't in the kitchen or anywhere on the first floor. I checked every room in the house with no luck.

"Where are you guy?!" I hollered aging hoping they would answer.

When I got no response I expected the worst. They had gone outside. I cautiously went to the front door and opened it. The couch had been moved so I didn't have to move it. When I stepped out the door I was shocked the sun was shining and everything looked normal. All the trees were standing and it looked like it would any other day. I then had an idea. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's phone number. It just went to voicemail. I tried all of the Cullen's but the phones just went to voice mail.

_Where are you? _ I sent him a text.

When I didn't get an answer I decided that I would find them. I went inside the house and found car keys. They were to Rosalie's BMW. I got in the car and took off down the driveway. When I got to town I was completely shocked. There were no down power lines and everything looked normal except for the fact the town was completely empty. I tried calling my dad but received no answer. I went to the hospital and it looked completely empty. I then decided to try La Push. When I got there it was completely empty too.

"Jacob! Embry! Quail! Billy! Where is everybody?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Since I couldn't find anybody I would bring help. I drove out of town and to my amazement there was nobody on the road. I just kept driving. I knew something was up when I got to Nevada and I wasn't tired at all. It was also weird that I still had a full tank of gas. When I got to Vegas I figured it out. Then entire Vegas strip was empty. That never happens. Either a) I was dead or b) I was the last person on the planet. I didn't like either option.


	10. Heart

Previously on End of Time: _Either a) I was dead or b) I was the last person on the planet. I didn't like either option_.

BPOV

Now that I had my options I needed to figure out which was true. I thought back to the last time I saw Edward. What had happened? If I could figure out what happened I would be able to fix it. I had just put out a fire. I went and sat in Edward's lap. He had started laughing about something. But I didn't hear his laughter. I had just felt him shaking. And it was very very short. It was only like a second long and then I woke up here. So maybe he wasn't laughing maybe it was an earthquake. Maybe a piece of ceiling fell and I got hurt. That was it I was dead. Great! Out of nowhere I saw a bright light. My grandmother walked out of it. She walked right over and got in the car.

"Am I dead Grandma?" I asked.

"No dear. You are in the middle. You have to find your way back home before it's too late. You are in between the land of living and dead. Hurry now find your way home." She instructed.

"How do I go home Grandma?" I asked.

"You have to find your heart. Once you find it you will be home." She told me.

"But Grandma where am I supposed to look?" I questioned.

"Where ever you've always been truly happy." She told me.

"But-"I started.

"I have to go dear. I love you." She said.

She walked back into the light and I was stunned. What did she mean by `find your heart'? I had to find the one place I was truly happy. Edward's arms were an option but he wasn't anywhere to be found. The Cullen house was an option but I had already been there. The meadow maybe. I stepped on the gas and sped off towards Forks. I turned on my iPod and listened to Matchbox 20; how far we've come.

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
the cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time_

_chorus:  
but I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's nowhere to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

its gone gone baby it's all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you  
well its gone gone baby it's all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you

but I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

That song was just too appropriate. Even with my iPod on shuffle mode it still played that song. And it's the end of the world. I seriously needed to talk to somebody before I lost my mind. The next song that started playing was I hate my life by Theory of a Deadman.

_So sick of the hobos always begging for change  
I don't like how I gotta work and  
And they just sit around and get paid  
I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars.  
Bitch you better get outta the way  
Before I start falling apart_

I hate how my wife is always up my ass  
She always wants to buy brand new things  
But I don't have the cash.

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

How come I never get laid, nice guys always lose.  
How could she have another headache  
There's always some kind of excuse  
I still hate my job, my boss is a dick  
"I don't get paid nearly enough  
To put up with all of his shit"

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight  
I hate my life!  
Yeah!

I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage,  
You know, I tell her she's a nice piece of ass,  
Then her daddy punches me in the face

So if you're pissed like me  
Bitches, here's what you gotta do  
Put your middle fingers up in the air  
Go on and say "Fuck you!"

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

So much at stake, can't catch a break  
I hate my life  
No, it's nothing new hear "it sucks to be you"  
I fuckin hate my life

The next song that started playing was This Afternoon by Nickelback. The song did not sound familiar at all. I would kill Emmett when I got back.

_Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day  
Hitting from the bong like a diesel train  
And now we're hanging out this afternoon_

We got weeds in the backyard, four feet tall  
Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all  
So, I'm on the couch this afternoon

Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor  
If we take them out back, we can buy some more  
So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Landlord says I should buy a tent  
But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent  
So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon

Down on the corner in a seedy bar  
Jukebox cranking out the CCR  
Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Get up, go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends  
From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends  
We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends  
We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again

It's not a human walk, it's the human race  
If we were living on the edge, taking too much space  
So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do  
But to kicking around, hanging out this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

The rest of the way home I listened to stupid songs. When I got back to Forks I headed straight for the meadow. When I got there I saw my Greek god.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you?" I asked.

"All I can do in this life is sit on this rock and talk. I am not allowed to answer my phone. If I had you would've died." He explained.

I walked forward and sat in his lap. At that second I found a huge vacuum pulling me. What the hell is going on?


	11. Awake

Previously on End of Time: _At that second I found a huge vacuum pulling me. What the hell is going on?_

BPOV

I looked around me and I didn't see anything but forests. So what on earth was pulling me away from Edward? I clung onto him for dear life. I just kept getting pulled away by the power of the invisible vacuum. Edward for some reason just stayed on the rock. Eventually I was pulled into the forest. Next thing I know I'm lying on something hard and cold. My eyes are closed. I open them up and see all of the Cullen's.

"How are you feeling love?" Edward asked.

"Fine" I answered.

I tried to sit up but Edward pushed me back down onto the floor.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30" He answered.

"We still have to survive 5 ½ more hours." I informed them.

"Bella you got to stay down. You hit your head pretty hard." Edward said.

I didn't listen I just laid my head in his lap. He started stroking my hair and humming my lullaby. I eventually fell asleep.

_I was walking through the woods. Most of the trees had fallen down. Then I saw Victoria. She lunged at me. She bit me. I then started burning._

EPOV

I watched as my love lay unconscious on the floor. I had already decided that if she died I would go to the Volturi. I then saw her eyes flicker open.

"How are you feeling love?" I asked.

"Fine" She answered.

She tried to sit up but I pushed her back down onto the floor.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"6:30" I answered.

"We still have to survive 5 ½ more hours." She informed us.

"Bella you got to stay down. You hit your head pretty hard." I said.

She didn't listen. She just laid her head in my lap. I started stroking her hair and humming her lullaby. She eventually fell asleep. About half an hour after she fell asleep the front door burst open. Victoria walked into the room with 13 newborns.


	12. Fight

Previously on End of Time: _Victoria walked into the room with 13 newborns._

EPOV

Victoria lunged at Bella and the newborns lunged at my family. 3 newborns jumped on me and I tried desperately to get to Bella. Alice and Esme were each taking on one and trying desperately to get to Bella. The rest of my family was taking on two. I threw one into the wall. Another one bit into my neck taking a decent chunk out. I reached up and pulled his head off. I looked over and saw Victoria bite Bella. I then saw Alice take the newborn that she was fighting and rip his head off. She then jumped at Victoria throwing her off Bella. The newborn on top of me took another chunk out of my neck. I whipped him against the wall knocking his buddy over in the process. I looked over and saw Rosalie being pinned down by two newborns. I ran over and ripped off their heads. Just then I felt a newborn jump on my back. I ran backwards slamming him against the wall. He fell off my back. I spun around and ripped its head off. I ran towards Alice who was pinned down by Victoria. I threw Victoria off Alice and charged at her. I quickly had her pinned against a wall. I glanced over at my family. I would need help to kill Victoria. Alice was helping Jasper who was pinned down by two newborns. Esme was fighting off one very strong newborn. Emmett had a newborn sitting on each shoulder. Carlisle had a newborn on his back and on his front. Rosalie was struggling with a newborn the size of Emmett. We were doomed. I then had an idea.

"Get down!" I yelled.

My family ducked. The newborns were surprised and left standing. I whipped Victoria across the room and knocked them all down. They all landed in one corner. We quickly had them surrounded. Alice and Esme reached down and ripped their heads off. The only one we left alive was Victoria.

"Why Victoria?" I asked.

"Revenge" was all she said.

I reached down and ripped her head off. I then turned to Bella. I was at her side in an instant. She had a bite mark in her neck. I could smell the venom in her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Bella." I said sadly.

"I could tell this was going to be a bad day." Emmett said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Carlisle why isn't she screaming? She has to be in pain." I asked.

"I don't know." Was all he could say.

I took her hand and held it. The storm continued going outside. It even sounded like it was getting worse. I hoped she wasn't in too much pain.

**Alright I know it was short but I have writers block right now. I know how to start the next chapter and I know where the story is going but I don't know how to get there. So just give me some time to think. I will update as soon as I can.**


	13. Aftermath

BPOV

I quickly realized that my nightmare wasn't just a nightmare it was real. What I wanted to know is why I only burned for the first 5 minutes then it stopped. I was glad that I wasn't in pain but why. Occasionally there would be a small flare up. One like when you would burn yourself on a stove. Nothing too painful it would just burn for a moment. So to pass the time I tried to figure out why I wasn't burning. Out of nowhere I saw my grandmother. She looked exactly like she had earlier.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I can't explain. You will be a vampire soon. It is your job to save the world." She said.

Suddenly my eyes flew open and I was looking at 7 very worried vampires.

"Carlisle this is too weird." Edward said.

I sat up and realized that I was still in the living room.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"You changed in a day, your eyes are already gold, and you didn't scream at all during the change." Edward answered.

"Why did I see my grandmother during the change?"

"I don't know Bella." Edward answered.

I sat up.

"What time is it?"

"5:30 but don't worry the midnight passed hours ago."

"Well we need to figure a few things out. First what the hell is up with everything that is happening with me? Second did anybody survive the end of the world? Third why did my grandmother say I have to save the world?"

"Bella I don't have an answer to any of the questions but we can find an answer to the second question." Carlisle replied.

"Then let's get some answers."

W e walked outside carefully. I saw that most of the trees surrounding the house were still standing but a few were down. The sun was hiding behind some clouds. Then I heard a lot of heartbeats and a lot of footsteps. I started walking towards them. For some reason humans did not smell appetizing. We got about halfway down the driveway and I saw that most of the town was there. My dad was standing in the front.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked walking toward me.

"Yeah why is most of the town standing in the driveway?"

"That storm we got last night it was bad. There is no power, no phone lines, no internet, no phone signal. Nothing. Nobody can explain it and we need to find shelter before another storm hits. Most of our houses are damaged. Broken windows, some trees fell on houses, some were completely destroyed. The people standing in this driveway are the only survivors."

"I can explain it."

"What is going on then?"

"The end of the world."

"You have got to be joking."

"The moon and the sun line up causing a rift. At the time that that happens it can create nightmares cause hearts to stop. Not only that but it causes the magnetic field to flip. That causes the world to start spinning in the opposite direction. Those three things put together can change weather, cause sudden jerks on the surface, and create earthquakes." I explained.

"So where is the safest place to be right now?"

"Has anybody been to the school?"

"Yeah it's in pretty good condition."

"I want everybody to go home. Get anything salvageable blankets, food, water, flashlights. Anything. I am going to head back to the Cullen house and pick up a few things. Are the roads clear?"

"Yeah"

"I will meet up with you soon."

They walked away and I turned to my family. We should take whatever food and water we have to the school. We should then leave to check on the rest of the world and find someplace safe for the rest of the town. We can head to DC."

"Bella where did this attitude come from and how can you stand to be around all those humans and not lose control?"

"I don't know Jasper. We have work to do."


	14. Roadtrip

BPOV

After dropping off the supplies and explaining to my dad that we were leaving to find help we took off. I drove Edward's Volvo with Alice and Jasper in the back seat. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were in the Jeep. The Volvo was leading the way. As soon as I got to the highway I took off. I soon had the car going at 200mph.

"Bella when did you start driving fast?"Edward asked.

"It's fun"

"So here is the plan we are going to head to Florida first. Alice I need a weather report. After we leave Florida we are going to head to DC. If the president is alive we will send help to Forks. After that we are stealing a boat and heading to Italy. When we get there we are going to talk to the Volturi and figure out what my grandmother meant when she said that I had to save the world. Sound good to you Edward?"

"Bella when did you become a master plotter?"

"I have to add something to that plan. We are going to stop at a car shop and get something to make the car go faster it is way too slow."

"Bella you are going 200mph and your saying that's too slow."

"I'm a speed deamon. Alice what does the weather look like?"

"Every city in the world will be cloudy for the next month."

"Cool"

I plugged my mp3 player into Edward's speakers. Highway to Hell started blaring. I sang along.

Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobodys gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobodys gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land

Im on the highway to hell  
(don't stop me)

And Im going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell

10 hours later we arrived in Orlando, Florida. Edward would not let me stop and give his car a burst of speed. I stopped by Universal Studios. That place was never empty. I got inside easily. The place was destroyed. Injured people were everywhere. I then saw my mom. I ran over to her at human speed.

"What happened?"

"A hurricane ripped through without any warning."

"Why is everybody here?"

"We have no cars no place to go we are stranded."

"I'll send help I swear."

I walked towards the Incredible Hulk ride. It was completely destroyed. Nobody was able to see it though because everybody else was on the other side of the park.

"Bella there is nothing here we have to go to DC and send help." Edward said from behind me.

"My mom brought me here for my 13th birthday. I was so terrified of this ride that I refused to go on it. Now I wish I could. I feel so bad for my mom. It hurt her so bad when I wouldn't ride it. I wish it were still standing." I put my hand on the ride.

All of a sudden the ride started rebuilding its self.


	15. Power

BPOV

"What the hell?!?" I said when the ride was done repairing it's self.

"Bella did you just do that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know."

"I think you did." Carlisle told me.

"How on earth would I have done that?"

"That might just be your power."

"No way I never get anything that cool."

"We will have to investigate some more but you might have the power of granting wishes or repairing destroyed things."

"Okay"

"So there is obviously no reason for us to stay here. Let's head up to DC and get some help. Along the way we will stop in a forest and test your power."

We did exactly that. We started heading up to DC but we stopped to try and figure out what I can do. When we got to the forest we went to a small clearing.

_I wish that an oak tree will grow._

Nothing happened. Edward knocked down a tree. I imagined the tree repairing its self. It did.

"Looks like I can repair destroyed things. But how did I get that power?"

"Bella when you were human you were good at repairing relationships. You and Jacob got along. You and Edward got along. You were able to bond with anybody who didn't fit in. It was just intensified so that you can repair anything." Carlisle explained.

"Makes sense."

I closed my eyes and imagined the world repairing its self. Every destroyed building fixed, every dead person alive, everything back to the way it was a couple of days ago. We walked back to civilization and found that everything was back to normal. People were walking their dogs and talking on cell phones.

"Bella it looks like you can also change things that people are doing." Carlisle exclaimed.

"Well then let's go back to Forks." I said.

When we got back to Forks everything was normal. Even the dead were alive. It was going to be a great life.

**I will add an epilogue but then that's it for this story.**


	16. Epiloge

BPOV

_51 years later_

It is our 50th anniversary. I am so happy. Edward is taking me somewhere. After the whole end of the world thing life got exciting. Carlisle tested my power nearly nonstop. I could repair anybody or anything. When I repaired it the people that were involved would forget that it was ever destroyed and go on with what they were doing.

"Bella we're here." Edward said.

I looked around and realized that we were at the airport. I gave Edward a questioning look.

"Trust me love."

"Fine"

I got on a plane that landed in Rio. Edward took me to the port and loaded our luggage into a boat. When I climbed on Edward took off. A while later I saw an Isle Esme. We had come here for my honeymoon.

"It's as beautiful as it was 50 years ago." I comment.

"I can't compare I was too busy paying attention to you 50 years ago." Edward tells me.

"You dragged me all over the island!"

"Yeah I loved to watch your cute little ass."

"Edward!"

"Yes love?"

"Watch your language."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so."

"Is there some law that I don't know about?"

"Yeah it clearly states that if you don't do what I saw you won't be getting any."

"That's unfair it's our anniversary."

"I don't care I can be stubborn."

"Fine no more fowl language."

Just then the boat hit the shore. Edward quickly tied the boat up and carried me off to the house. We made love all week.


End file.
